A Future Princess
by Moonlit Crescendo
Summary: Chibiusa and Usagi begin to bond on similar interests, as she realizes that her mistakes in judging the Odango Atama were wrong. A cute fic about love, honesty, and motherdaughter relationships. Pairings: UsagixMamo.


A/N: This is my first Sailor Moon posted fic, even though I have wrote many. This one focuses mainly on Chibiusa and Usagi, and the relationship they have. No youma, sorry. I will post one with youma, though. ...BUT, this one COULD have youma, so ... be on the lookout.

Okay, the basics:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I am not Naoko Takeuchi, so ... I don't own anything of it. I wish I did, so I could say that I owned the best anime that started it all for magical girl animes.

No spoilers here, unless...you haven't seen the R or S-season. Or any of Sailor Moon.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One 

"Daughterly Love"

As the young girl began to bounce on the bed of fifteen-year-old Usagi Tsukino's bed, Chibiusa stuck her tongue out as Usagi was fastening her crescent-shaped earrings. She turned to Chibiusa and had a serious look on her face. "Chibiusa … could you zip my dress up in the back? Please?"

Chibiusa stopped bouncing and Luna-P dropped to the ground. She stood there unsure on what to do. What could she do for Usagi, when the girl supposed _hated_ her?

"Please, Chibiusa-chan?" Usagi pleaded with a frown. Chibiusa's jaw dropped. …She had called her as a "friend"? That was a first. Maybe Usagi respected her more than she thought. Falling to her feet, Chibiusa walked to Usagi as she bent down for Chibiusa. She zipped up the dress and then smiled. "Ah, thank you, Chibiusa… I appreciate it."

Chibiusa was about to walk away until she noticed Usagi's hair was a little tangled. She retrieved the brush from the bedside table and began to brush the thick strands of her "mother's" odango. She wished she had long hair like Usagi; it went on forever, endlessly falling past her hips and secured always in two odango buns. Chibiusa's hair was long, but it barely made the same look as her mother's in odango. It resembled pigtails instead.

"Usagi?" Chibiusa said, as she finished brushing a strand of Usagi's hair.

"Yes?"

"I…I'm sorry for being such a pest," she said as she looked down. She saw Luna-P on the ground and frowned. "I really didn't mean to. I've always looked up to you as a role model, and I … I really do believe you are my mother."

Usagi turned to face her and looked at Chibiusa. "…Really, now?"

Chibiusa nodded. "Hai."

"Well, then, I guess I am glad that you think that, Chibiusa-chan. You are such a bright girl, and I think you've shown a lot of maturity in the past three years."

Chibiusa blushed as she turned away. "Well, …you should continue to get ready. You don't want to be late for Mamoru…"

"Right," Usagi said, looking down. She finished putting on her make-up, a little eyeliner and some blush, and then she was off. "Well, I'll see you later, Chibiusa-chan?"

"Sure. If I'm awake…"

"Okay," Usagi said, as she walked out of the bedroom and shut the door.

Chibiusa just sat there, knowing that at that moment, she didn't want Usagi to leave.

- - -

"Mamo-chan … thank you for taking me out," Usagi said as they reached his apartment. They had decided to have some champagne at his place and nothing else; Mamoru's rules with Usagi were strict, and she was still in high school. He didn't want her to have any mistakes in her life.

"Well, it was my pleasure, Usako. After all, what better way than to spend time with the one person I love?" Mamoru said as he opened the door with the key and escorted her in.

"Do you think Chibiusa is asleep yet?" Usagi asked, as he made his way into the kitchen. He looked at her quizzically.

"I'm not sure; she's young, she could be." He reached for the champagne but stopped. "To be honest, I'm really craving something else."

Usagi's ears perked up and her eyes widened, but Mamoru waved her off. "No. I don't mean … I just meant, I'm rather hungry for a snack, aren't you?"

Usagi relaxed. "Oh. Yeah…sorta."

Mamoru looked at the fridge. "I could make some onigiri if you would like."

"Onigiri is fine. But can you minus the pickled plums? I hate those."

"I have none, so just plain white rice will have to do. You _are_ a picky eater, Usako."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just know what I like and want," Usagi said as she walked into the kitchen and sat on the chair near the table.

"And that's what I love about you, Usako. You are a very rare blend of a personality—perhaps the most extravagant person I have ever had a chance to encounter."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," Usagi said, frowning a little.

"It is." He packed a mound of rice together and then handed it to her. "There. Enjoy. I have plenty more."

"Thank you." She ate it quietly and smiled.

"What're you smiling about?" Mamoru asked.

"Well… Chibiusa referred to me as her mother today. She actually admitted to it."

"That's good news, right?"

"…Mm-hmm. She seemed…nice to me," Usagi said as she finished off the rice ball.

"Well, Chibiusa has her days. You have to remember, she's still young. She may hate you one day, but the next she'll love you. That's a child for you, and that kind of love is pure and simple." Mamoru took a bite of his rice ball. "After all, would you want any less from her?"

Usagi sat there for a moment and then looked down. "No. I wouldn't," she finally responded.

- - -

"I wish…Usagi would come home, Luna-P. I want to be nice to her some more," Chibiusa said as she looked at the neko plastic ball.

At that moment, she heard footsteps outside her door. She turned to face the door and watched it creak open. "Usagi!"

Usagi smiled. "Konbanwa, Chibiusa-chan… I'm sorry if I am disturbing you."

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking of you, actually."

"Oh?" Usagi made her way towards Chibiusa and sat on the bed next to her.

"You looked beautiful tonight, Usagi…"

"Thank you, Chibiusa-chan. That's sweet of you to say."

"It's true. You are beautiful. You reminded me of the Queen tonight with that dress. It looks just like it, almost."

"Hmmm."

"I…um. Could you tuck me in, Usagi?"

"…You want me to?" Usagi asked, turning to Chibiusa.

"Yes."

Chibiusa crawled into bed while Usagi pulled the blankets over her. "Lift your head." She then fluffed her pillow and then placed it back on the bed. She then proceeding to snuggle the blankets around Chibiusa. "Comfy?"

"Yes, very," Chibiusa said with a smile.

"There. Now, sleep tight, princess." Usagi gave her a kiss on the forehead and patted her hair.

* * *

A/N: I think that's a good place to end it for now. This is longer than most stuff I write on here, since I am usually in a hurry whilst doing so... Hmmm. I hope it's understandable. I know, it seems like an Un-Sailormoon moment, but ... I'm tired of Chibiusa and Usagi fighting. It's tiresome. / I hope you enjoyed, and please R&R. I will post more later, or soon... 


End file.
